Las almas se encuentran
by AndywhitheMC
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando pasan cientos de años en el mundo ninja?, se dice que las almas están destinadas a reencarnar en constante ciclos a los largo de la vida del universo, seria interesante saber la nueva reencarnación de Naruto, ¿no creen? Los personajes no me pertenecen, me gusta seguir imaginando acerca de ellos.
1. 1- Las almas se encuentran

Sinopsis, la historia se centra en un futuro muy lejano de la Konoha de nuestros héroes, donde todo es olvidado y pasa a ser una historia de fantasías.

 **Capítulo 1 "Las almas se encuentran"**

Caminando por la ciudad está un joven rubio de sonrisa zorruna de nombre Naruto, pensaba en la historia que su abuela le había contado por la mañana sobre como la ciudad en la que ahora habita existieron jóvenes guerreros ninjas hace cientos de años atrás, y también leyendas sobre demonios y guerras eternas, _por supuesto todas aquellas eran relatos irreales_ pensó el joven adolescente dirigiéndose al colegio; se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando al pasar por un callejón vio a una chica de cabello azul oscuro muy largo, de ojos celestiales y extraños, que vestía un traje de colegiala, ella estaba siendo molestada por unos tipos rudos, esto no le pareció por lo que corrió a defenderla sin pensarlo dos veces, de un salto pateo a uno haciéndolo avanzar muchos metros, con un puñetazo en la cara logro hacer que uno callera al suelo, y finalmente con un fuerte golpe en el estómago logro tumbar a aquel otro, miro a la bella joven y le pregunto

-¿Estas bien?-, Ella hizo un asentimientos dejando ver unos ojos muy rojos,

Pero de pronto los tipos lo arrastraron por los pies y superándolo en número le propiciaron una golpiza, ya satisfechos, los matones se retiraron del lugar, la tierna adolescente muy preocupada fue a donde Naruto estaba recostado, el joven orgulloso exclamo con una sonrisa muy confiada pero con un rostro muy golpeado

– ¡¿Viste cómo les di su merecido?!-

La joven solo dio una sonrisa triste y en un casi susurro un muy sincero

Gra… gracias.

Para después salir corriendo, " _Vaya eso fue extraño"_ dijo el rubio poseedor de unos ojos azules profundos _._

Cuando llego al colegio a las afueras se encontró con sus amigos, shikadari y choudi al ver su estado le preguntaron ¿qué le había sucedido?, a lo que el joven con una sonrisa confiada les conto que había puesto en su lugar a unos abusivos,

-Sí, les di una paliza aunque me superaban en número!

Exclamo el joven muy confiado, ambos rieron pues sabían que seguro le habían propinado unos buenos golpes, estando en la plática paso junto a ellos Sakura Haruno una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, con su cabello rosa corto y un aire de superioridad, Naruto le hizo un saludo seductor,

-Hola, Sakura, que bella te ves hoy.

a lo que la pelirosa le hizo un gesto desagradable, aunque estaban en el mismo grupo y mismo equipo Sakura no soportaba a Naruto, él era un chico extrovertido que siempre estaba llamando la atención, ella solo tenía ojos para Sasuke un chico con onda oscura y misteriosa, un chico extraño, pero eso a Naruto no le hacía perder las esperanzas. Estando en la entrada de la escuela todos vieron como una limusina llegaba, el adolescente de sonrisa zorruna miro con curiosidad; bajo el chofer y abrió la puerta dejando ver como salía un joven de cabello castaño largo, con unos ojos extraños y una cara de pocos amigos, después bajo una adolescente de cabello azul oscuro muy largo y con los mismos ojos extraños, un gris muy claro tanto como una perla, y al instante la reconoció, era a la que había ayudado más temprano antes de llegar a la escuela" _¿pero que le había sucedido?",_ al instante quiso acercarse pero ambos jóvenes ya habían ingresado a la escuela, el timbre sonó y todos empezaron a entrar.

Ya en el salón de clases Naruto se encontraba en el mesa banco junto a Sakura y Sasuke, su equipo designado, esperaba muy impaciente a su maestro pero en su lugar entro la directora del instituto y atrás de ella la joven de la limusina, el rubio se impresiono, vaya el destino hacía de las suyas, la directora, una persona mayor con un tono serio tomo la palabra

–Buenos días alumnos, este día se incorpora a nosotros una nueva alumna, la señorita Hinata Hyuga, espero que todos sean amables con ella, es nueva en la ciudad-

y se retiró, el maestro entra y le dice a Hinata que ocupe un lugar vacío en alguno de los mesa bancos, la adolescente parecía una persona muy tímida y no podía siquiera levantar la cabeza, pero algo la hizo mirar hacia adelante, y se encontró con la mirada de un muy sorprendido Naruto, a Hinata le fue imposible mantener la mirada y solo la esquivo, pasando a sentarse a un lugar vacío; Sakura le da un golpe suave en el brazo a Naruto –¡Vaya Uzumaki¡ límpiate la baba- a lo que un muy sonrojado Naruto trato de ignorar.

La clase acabo, Hinata estaba en los casillero acomodando sus libros nuevos, Naruto estaba buscándola de arriba a abajo en todos los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que dio con la ubicación de la chica tímida, quien ahora estaba frente a el

-Hola Hinata, soy Naruto- Dijo el chico rubio rascándose la cabellera y con una sonrisa que daba una impresión de confianza,

La chica siguió con su labor, tratando de ignorar a la persona que la estaba hablando,

-Te conocí hoy en el callejón, ¿estás bien?- Insistió el rubio,

Hinata solo dijo un "si" en un susurro casi inaudible _, "era una chica muy rara"_ pensó el rubio, cuando por detrás iba llegando el otro chico de cabello castaño largo,

-Hinata ¿qué haces hablando con este chico?, se nos hace tarde vámonos ya

-S-sí, Neji.- Contesto Hinata siempre tan tímida

Y se marchó sin despedirse de Naruto, quien se había percatado que lo habían ignorado vilmente, a lo cual reacciono muy molesto, " _pero que pesada era Hinata ignorándolo de tal forma, y ¿quién era ese? Seguro su novio, unos riquillos que seguro no hablaban con nadie y se creían superiores a todos"_ , decidido a olvidar todo Naruto se fue a casa.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en los barrios altos, en una inmensa casa estaba Hinata como una princesa que necesitaba ser recatada en la torre más alta, se sentía muy triste por lo que le había sucedido en la mañana, con sentimientos atorados en un nudo en la garganta, en como al tratar de huir de Neji unos matones la habían acorralado, de no ser por el chico rubio seguro le hubiese sucedido algo malo,

 _-el chico rubio-_ Pensó en voz alta,

su padre no le permitía hablar con nadie que no fuese autorizado previamente, su vida era muy complicada, llena de formalidades, llena de rituales tediosos, y de reglas que la limitan a ser libre, le hubiese gustado hablar con aquél chico y agradecerle por todo, pero Neji estaba ahí, seguro algo malo le podría haber pasado a,

 _-¿cómo era su nombre?, Naruto, si, así dijo que se llama,_

Él era un joven muy apuesto, cabello rubio, ojos de un azul muy profundo y una sonrisa que le inspiraba una calidez tremenda

-Espero poder verlo mañana-

Expreso mientras miraba la luna, tan lejana, tan mística, realmente esperaba verlo mañana.

 **Hasta aquí con la historia de la semana, es la primera que escribo, espero me dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció y si esperan la** **continuación, Gracias por leer :3**


	2. 2-Nueva formación

**Capítulo 2 .- La nueva formación**

Naruto se despidió de la abuela para salir a la escuela, la abuela era lo único que él tenía en la vida, cuando muy pequeño, sus padres murieron dejando a la abuela a cargo de su cuidado, para Naruto no fue fácil vivir de tal forma, constantemente metido en problemas, haciendo travesura tras travesura, siempre buscando una forma de llenar el vacío que había en su interior, claro que quería mucho a la abuela Karishi, pero existían días donde había algo que no podía entender sobre sí mismo, fueron duros los primeros años, siempre tan solitario, vagando de parque en parque, jugando triste, hasta que hace unos pocos años al ingresar al instituto pudo hacerse amigo de Shikadari y Choudi, inclusive ahora Sasuke era un amigo muy cercano, claro él era extraño, pero sabía que tenían un especie de lazo, Naruto tenía por objetivo conseguir más amigos y poder crecer como persona para ya no sentirse solo. _"Conseguiré mis metas"_ siempre tenía ese pensamiento en sus adentros.

 _-¿Alguien me sigue?-_ pregunto Naruto para sí mismo, llevaba un rato con este presentimiento

-Na-Naruto kun …

Y una figura emergió de entre las sombras, era Hinata, la chica que ayer lo había ignorado, al verla, el chico rubio se sintió confundido

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?, ¿cómo me encontraste?- exclamo con un todo de entre fastidio y confusión

-Gracias p-por salvarme ayer…-dijo un poco agitada - por favor no vuelvas a acercarte a mí. – y como de costumbre salió corriendo, sin un adiós, sin una despedida.

-Vaaaya eso fue bastaaante raro!- Dijo el chico ya suficientemente confundido rascando su cabeza, así que siguió con su camino, ahora un poco más perdió entre sus pensamientos.

Llego a la escuela, donde los primeros en recibirlo fueron Shikadari y Choudi con lo que parecía ser un anuncio en sus manos

-Naruto! Un concurso de bandas de rock- dijeron en tono unísono- ¡formemos nuestra banda!

El chico de sonrisa zorruna tomo el anuncio en sus manos y leyó detenidamente, parecía ser un concurso para principiantes, antes había expresado su sentimiento por querer hacer una banda, pero no aún no estaba seguro,

-Serie genial chicos! Yo puedo tocar la guitarra-Ya que era su instrumento favorito

-Yo tengo una batería y toco muy bien-Explicó Choudi orgulloso de sí mismo

-Pues yo tome clases de piano y tengo uno eléctrico,-dijo shikadari siempre con esa cara de fastidio.

-Parece que ya está armado todo chicos!, yo puedo cantar, aunque ¿creen que con nosotros tres sea suficiente?-exclamo un preocupado Naruto

-¿Porque no?- dijo Shikadari

Los tres chicos quedaron de reunirse más tarde por la noche para comenzar con su nuevo proyecto. Naruto se dirigió a clases, donde el día comenzó a pasar lento, por su mente estaba aquella chica, la de los ojos extraños, Hinata.

Era aún muy temprano para llegar al salón de música, una materia que Naruto había tomado por gusto, antes de ingresar al salón escucho detenidamente como un bajo resonaba en una tonada soul, no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando escucho el sonido, asi que corrió y cuando entro al salón se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su amigo sasuke tocando el bajo

-¡Vaya sasuke, eres realmente grandioso, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tocabas?!-Exclamo casi a gritos Naruto

Como era de costumbre el chico de cabello negro con peinado casi emo, lo ignoro y siguió tocando; Naruto lo miro detenidamente por unos minutos con una mirada indescifrable, por lo que Sasuke ya se había puesto un poco nervioso y dejo de tocar,

-¿Que te sucede Naruto?- casi a regañadientes le exclamo al rubio -Me estas fastidiando.-

-¡Tienes que estar en mi banda!- le grito aún más fuerte

Así es, el ojiazul lo había pensado bien y hacía falta alguien en la banda, y quien mejor que sasuke con ese aire dark roquero, sería un toque ideal a la banda,

-Ni pensarlo.- Negó rotundamente el chico emo

-Vamos sasukeeee, te gusta tocar no? Y nos hace falta alguien en la banda,- insistió el rubio- hoy nos reuniremos, de veras! piénsalo y si quieres estar te vemos esta noche.

-Como sea- el joven tomo el bajo y se retiró del salón.

Al otro lado de la escuela se encontraba Hinata poniéndose al día y recolectando información sobre actividades extra escolares, la chica de los ojos perla era una persona muy inteligente y siempre dispuesta ayudar, por lo que pensó podría dar asesorías en algunas materias, aunque era muy nueva en la escuela y era un poco tímida. Había otra actividad como lo era el periódico escolar, a ella le fascinaba escribir y leer, estaba muy indecisa sobre cual actividad desempeñar, pronto Neji se acercó a donde ella se encontraba

-Hinata ¿Qué haces por aquí?-dijo en un tono disgustado-En fin, tu padre ya me dio una lista de estudiantes que pueden ser buena opción para ser tus amigos, toma- y le extendió una hoja con una lista pequeña

-No conozco a ninguna de estas personas-y de verdad nunca había escuchado hablar de ellas

-Son hijos de algunos trabajadores de alto rango de la nueva empresa, nada especial-dijo el chico siempre tan serio

-Es… está bien- y vio como Neji se alejaba

No quería ser amiga estas personas, ella quería gente distinta de las que había sido acostumbrada, pero no conocía a nadie más _, solo a Naruto_ , pero ya le había pedido se alejara de ella, no quería mal entendidos con Neji, quien siempre la vigilaba, aunque el rubio parecía una persona agradable,

 _-¿Que estará haciendo?-_ susurro

Pasos sonaron por el pasillo…

-Hola, eres la nueva no?- una voz femenina provino detrás de Hinata, ella giro

-Si-si-, y era Sakura, la chica del cabello rosa

-Bueno, pues hazte un lado, me tapadas el paso- dijo en un tono mandón hacia la peliazul

Una muy sorprendida Hinata se inmuto, nadie le hablaba así, ni le daba órdenes más que su padre y Neji, tan sorprendida como estaba, un sonrojo comenzó a correr por toda su cara y se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a la chica mandona, como era de costumbre Sakura solía mangonear a su antojo a todos, era una persona que tenía un fuerte carácter eso la hacía tan popular, la manera en la que podía hacer que cualquiera hiciese lo que ella quería. Con una sonrisa burlona paso por delante de la chica tímida y se alejó.

La escuela era un lugar más salvaje de lo que imagino, pensaba una triste Hinata.

Estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela, recostada bajo un árbol leyendo un libro de historia, tratando de despejar su mente, cuando se percató que alguien estaba a los alrededores, y si, había un chico al otro lado del árbol con una libreta y un lápiz, parecía muy concentrado haciendo algo, Hinata era una persona tímida, pero no por eso descortés por lo que saludo al chico,

-Ho-hola… soy Hinata- dijo con un tono muy bajo de voz

El chico de cabello negro de peinado emo, giro para verla, y pareció un poco sorprendido, por un segundo Sasuke pensó ignorarla, pero no parecía una chica ordinaria

-Soy Sasuke, que haces aquí?- tenía un tono de voz en el que no preguntaba, demandaba saber, siempre con la mirada fija

-Me gusta leer al aire libre, y tú qué haces?

-Escribo, me gusta el exterior, es tranquilizante…

Dicho esto un silencio absorbió la plática, era interesante, pero Hinata sabía que no podía seguir entablando una plática, se despidió y se marchó, dejando a sasuke muy pensativo, ¿qué cosas pasarían por su mente?

En la noche seria la reunión de los chicos, ¿sería Sasuke miembro de ellos?, era algo que aún estaba por verse.

Hinata se dirigió a clases, al final del pasillo pudo ver a Naruto hablando con unas personas, 2 mujeres, parecía que las jóvenes le ponían mucha atención al rubio, un sentimiento raro invadió a Hinata, decidió ignorar todo eso y entro al salón, la clase de trigonometría pronto empezaría, y antes de que el profesor llegara, Naruto atravesó la entrada, no podía ser, ¿otra clase que compartían juntos?, muchas cosas estaban por cambiar, el presentimiento abordo la mente de la peli azul. Nueva escuela, nueva vida, nuevas personas.


	3. 3- Rivalidad

**Capítulo 3.- Nueva rivalidad**

Esa noche Naruto se encontraba tocando la guitarra en el garaje de la abuela, Shikadari y Choudi estaban en sus respectivos instrumentos, eran un total desastre, no sabían alguna canción, las notas eran desafinadas y no podían encontrar una armonía para lo que hacían, estaban pensando seriamente en dejar la idea de la banda, pero tan inesperado como siempre, sasuke llego, escuchando el sonido tan abrumados que salía, no tuvo nada bueno que decir,

-Ustedes apestan chicos, no sé porque siquiera pensé en esto- dio una media vuelta e intento escapar

-No sasuke!, espera, es nuestro primer ensayo, tampoco yo esperaba que sonáramos geniales, es solo acoplarnos-El rubio en serio tenía esperanzas

Sasuke retrocedió, encaro a todos y espero por una idea razonable

-Deberíamos pensar en una canción que todos conozcamos – Dijo Shikadari

-De que genero shikadari?- exclamo Choudi

-Metal-trash- Dijo Sasuke, no esperando una negativa

-No creo saber ninguna así- Naruto se rascaba la cabeza algo agobiado

-Ya se, ¿Por qué no cantamos algo de rock como Queen?, a todos nos gusta- Shikadari siempre tenía ideas geniales

Todos los chicos parecían de acuerdo con lo que se había resuelto, ahora faltaba buscar una canción en la cual todos pudieran acoplarse fácilmente. La noche paso muy rápida, fueron momentos increíbles, los chicos ahora tenían una conexión.

 **Al día siguiente**

La mañana era muy cálida, Hinata estaba en una banca, mirando las hojas de los arboles ser arrastradas por lo que parecía ser un otoño entrante, su madre solía darle paseos por el parque cuando el otoño resplandecía, jugando con las hojas, eran buenos tiempos. Ahora tendría que entrar a trigonometría y enfrentar el hecho de que aún no conocía a nadie, de ser un cero a la izquierda y la chica más invisible de la escuela, todo era un enorme lio.

Termino sentada en el primer lugar que encontró, todo el salón estaba lleno cuando Naruto llego, el único lugar disponible era al lado del lugar de Hinata, no tuvo otra opción así que tomo el asiento, no le dirigió ni un solo vistazo a la chica del cabello azul, él vaya que era orgulloso, y Hinata por su parte demasiado tímida para pedir perdón, decirle que se mantuviera lejos fue excesivo, el Maestro entro y dio indicaciones

-Muy buenos días clase, hoy tenemos ejercicios en parejas giren sus asientos al compañero que tengan a un lado

Naruto giro la silla a la chica de los ojos extraños, la chica estaba echa un tomate ¡¿pero _qué rayos?! No me puede suceder esto_ repetía Hinata en sus adentros. El maestro les deslizo una hoja con ejercicios para hacer

-Yo hago los dos primeros y tú los del final-Naruto ni siquiera la miro para decirlo, copio rápido todo en el cuaderno y le entrego la hoja

Fue muy extraño, las personas siempre ignoraban a Hinata y nunca le pedían su opinión, pero ahora era distinto, ella era la responsable esta vez, había ignorado a Naruto y lo había hecho enojar, se merecía todo lo malo de la vida, dejo de pensar en todo y dio inicio a los ejercicios, eran muy fáciles de resolver, le toco todo sobre circunferencias y en un dos por tres había acabado, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la libreta del rubio y vio como no había avanzado nada, tuvo una guerra interna sobre darle o no ayuda, después de todo era un trabajo en equipo, no lo pensó más,

-Na-Naruto, ¿necesitas ayuda?- Hinata lo decía de corazón,

Naruto la miro un poco confuso, pero el en serio necesitaba ayuda, no sabía nada de triángulos o sobre Matemáticas en general

-Sí, no sé porque razón hay una equis en este sitio

-Es sencillo,- Hinata acerco más su asiento y tomo el lápiz-Solo necesitas encontrar este valor, y fíjate en estos dos valores, puedes usarlos para hallarlos,

-¿Pero cómo hago eso?-

-con este formulario, aquí hay muchos métodos para realizarlo, pero es una de estas la que concuerda, puedes distinguir cual Naruto?

El rubio estaba más que confundido pero recordó algo de las clases pasadas y termino escogiendo el primero

-Es correcto, ahora solo sustituye los valores-Hinata era muy paciente, le gusta ayudar

Naruto hizo todo correctamente y pronto acabaron los dos ejercicios, le dio mucho gusto que Hinata lo ayudara, aunque eso lo confundía, el rubio no tenía una percepción muy buena por lo que las cosas se le hacían muy difíciles de comprender, ¿Por qué Hinata estaba siendo buena con él?, hizo mucho esfuerzo pensando lo mejor de ella, pero era muy obvio, lo hizo porque era una tarea y ella seguro era muy aplicada. Después de entregar el ejercicio la clase termino y cada uno de los dos chicos fue por un camino distinto.

Sakura estaba en una mesa del comedor a la hora del descanso junto a otras dos jóvenes igual de bellas, una de cabello rubio largo y otra de cabello castaño corto, las tres platicaban a gusto cuando Naruto se acerco

-Hola Sakura, ¿Planeas hacer algo hoy?-

-Sí, tengo cientos de cosas que hacer, ¿verdad chicas?- Las muchachas a su alrededor parecieron un poco confusas pero terminaron asintiendo

-Oh bueno, podríamos ir al cine algún día, ¿no crees?-El rubio parecía muy entusiasmado

-Realmente no lo creo Naruto- y las tres en una risa unísona se bufaron del pobre chico que termino por despedirse e ir a pedir su almuerzo.

Sakura era muy popular y tenía una expectativa alta sobre con quien salir, Naruto era igual de popular, es decir, todos sabían acerca de él, era una especie de renegado, pero no era suficiente, simplemente no le gustaba y así seria hasta el final de los días.

La chica del cabello rosa vio cómo se acercaba la joven de los ojos extraños, y en un gesto desagradable le metió el pie, Hinata cayó junto a su bandeja de comida ensuciando por completo su uniforme, el mundo se hizo tan pequeño ante los ojos de Hinata, todo parecía dar vueltas y todos reían, reían muy fuerte y nadie la ayudaba, un sentimiento horrible se instaló en su estomago

-¿Oye estas bien?- Sasuke le tendió una mano a Hinata para poder levantarse, y ella lo tomo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y corrió, corrió lo más fuerte que pudo fuera del comedor.

-Eres una chica desagradable- Escupió sasuke a la chica del cabello rosa,

En el comedor estaban las miles de piezas en las que sakura se había roto cuando sasuke se dirigió a ella tan despectivamente, esa chica del cabello azul, ella había sido la culpable, y ahora se las pagaría.

Hinata había sumado a su lista a una enemiga muy fuerte, claro que era demasiado estúpida la forma de pensar de Sakura, pero ahora las cosas se pondrían turbias.

Sasuke fue a buscar a Hinata para hablar con ella, pero no pudo encontrarla. La chica de los ojos perla estaba por mucho lejos de la escuela, por su mente pasaban cientos de cosas, pero la más importante, no se dejaría arrastrar por Sakura, Hinata no era inferior en ningún sentido, las cosas están a punto de cambiar.

 **...Espero que les este gustando, les recuerdo que me gusta recibir sus comentarios y opiniones :)**


	4. 4- Sentimientos encontrados

**Capítulo 4.- Sentimientos encontrados.**

Una semana ya había transcurrido desde aquel incidente, las aguas parecían calmadas en el colegio, la banda iba avanzando, el concurso era en un par de meses. Hinata ya estaba integrándose mejor a clases, había entrado como tutora en matemáticas y estaba siendo tan invisible como era posible, bajo el asecho de Neji no podía tener contacto con nadie que no fuese él y los de la tonta lista, se sentía tan devastada, estaba al borde un colapso emocional, no había visto a su padre en semanas, y no tenía amigo alguno, por lo que entre las clases de violín, la escuela y las tutorías, estaba absolutamente SOLA, y no olvidemos el bullying que la chica popular del cabello rosa estaba ejerciendo en ella. Hinata estaba cambiando, sentía emociones más fuertes, y estaba a un paso de la rabia.

Estaba la chica de los ojos perla, bajo el mismo árbol, con un nuevo libro por devorar cuando sintió como el cuerpo de una persona se sentaba a un lado, por un segundo creyó seria Neji, pero cuando pudo el cabello negro como la noche, supo que era aquel chico melancólico

-¿Cómo has estado desde lo del otro día?-Sasuke parecía vacilante

-b-bien, creo…-un silencio se instalo

-¿Porque siempre estás sola?- soltó de golpe Sasuke

-¿Me has estado observando?-era indignación por parte de Hinata

-No eres un punto fácil de ignorar-

Y con esto la chica del cabello azul pareció sonrojarse

-No todas las personas son amables- confirmo la chica -A veces siento que tienen un odio especial por mí, y no lo entiendo-

-Eres nueva, seguro solo es la sensación- trato de animar sasuke

-No creo que sea eso, de verdad no creo- se sentía un poco deprimida

-Lo siento Sasuke, me tengo que ir- con esto se levantó y partió a clases

Las clases habían acabado, la limusina esperaba afuera, Hinata se había retrasado un poco recabando material para ser tutora, Neji estaba muy enojado y cuando Hinata llego le estaba dando de regañizas.

-deja esa absurda idea de dar tutorías, se un poco más normal por favor, deja de ser tan matada y de intentar ayudar a todo el mundo como si fueses una maldita monja Hinata, cuando le cuente esto a tu padre seguro te quitara esa idea de la cabeza, a veces eres tan estúpida.

Hinata estaba llorando, no podían arrebatarle esto, ella quería, de verdad ansiaba poder ayudar a sus compañeros

-¡POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA, HAZ SILENCIO NEJI!-Hinata estaba gritando, era la primera vez que lla le alzaba la voz- Ahora vete, vete a tu casa y déjame aquí, caminare.

Y comenzó a caminar, pero no en direcciona su casa, estaba yendo a otro sitio. Llego a la colina, tenía una vista espectacular, perdida en su mente, con tantos sentimientos reprimidos a punto de salir pero, una leve melodía podía sonar, una guitarra resonaba, con una suave canción de balada las notas llegaban a su oído, y una voz masculina cantaba, y su corazón se llenaba al sentirlo, por instinto siguió el sonido, hasta llegar a una banca donde Naruto práctica, El chico rubio sintió la presencia, miro a Hinata y paro la música, por muchas cosas que pensara sobre la chica del cabello azul, no podía evitar sentir atracción por ella, con esos ojos impresionantes, trato de callar a su mente

-Hola, Hinata!,¿Qué haces aquí?, ven siéntate conmigo.-

-Na-Naruto, Hola- y se dirigió a su lado

-Yo, solo apreciar la vista, es todo…-

Y así era, Hinata siguió viendo el ocaso caer, tenía una mirada triste, y Naruto se percató de esto

-Me gusta venir aquí a veces, siento que calla mis pensamientos y además es relajante poder tocar aquí, no mucha gente viene

-Sí, venia aquí con mi Madre…- Una lagrima fugitiva logro escaparse del ojo de Hinata, quien paro sus emociones y el nudo en la garganta

-Mis padres se conocieron aquí,- el chico tenía una sonrisa cálida como de costumbre y confesar esto a alguien le ponía también un poco triste

-¿Porque no sigues tocando?

Y Naruto comenzó a tocar y cantar, era una especie de serenata bajo un cielo naranja y rosa, callando la conversación, dejando otra especie de sentimientos fluir. Inmersos cada uno en la música no había notado que estaban siendo vigilados desde un automóvil negro, un hombre de traje estaba dispuesto a bajar del automóvil cuando alguien llegaba al encuentro, otro hombre de traje ajeno a aquellos, dirigiéndose específicamente a Hinata

-Señorita Hinata, Lord Hirashi la espera en casa, permítame escoltarla.

La piel clara de Hinata bajo cinco tonos hasta palidecer, ¿ _PAPÁ?,_ sus piernas se pararon por si solas, miro al rubio con una sonrisa triste

-Hasta pronto Naruto kun-

Esta vez no era un hasta nunca, era una promesa.

Las puertas de la monumental casa era de un acero bien pulido con unas marcas del apellido renombrado de Hinata, HYUGA, paso como de costumbre por el jardín delantero, cruzando el pequeño puentecillo para el lago artificial, paso por el salón principal, tan enorme, tan vacío, Jiroshi el guardaespaldas asignado la guio hasta lo que era el despacho de su padre en el segundo piso de la mansión, entro, su padre fumaba un puro y tenía una copa del más fino vino en una copa pequeña de cristal, la luz tenue cobijaba el lugar,

-Buenas noches Padre- y Hinata le hace una reverencia

-Hinata, pequeña hija, es un gusto verte-Por alguna extraña razón cuando Hirashi hablaba no mostraba algún sentimiento, siempre tenía este expresión seca.- Así que ya tienes nuevos amigos

-N-no exactamente…- el silencio reinaba,

-¿Y quién era aquel joven del parque?

-Era solo un compañero padre- sentía una incomodidad tremenda, no solía cruzar más de dos palabras con su Papá, no era algo que se diera naturalmente

-Solo quería recordarte que no puedes confiar en nadie pequeña Hinata, espero estés respetando la lista que mis investigadores se dan el trabajo de hacer, ¿eh Hija?-

-Estuve pen-pensando, tal vez, ta-tal vez, debería buscar amigos por cuenta propia…-

Hirashi miro un poco extrañado a su hija, estaba creciendo, era una adolecente, pronto comenzaría a dar muchas molestias y la debía mantener a raya si no quería que las cosas se pusiesen realmente fastidiosas

-No es un punto a discutir Hinata-

-Pero-pero padre…-

-Eso era todo, parece que estas bien, puedes retirarte-Su Padre ni siquiera la miraba- y otra cosa, deja de portarte como una malcriada con Neji y obedécelo en todo, RETIRATE.

Hinata miro por cinco segundos a su padre, posterior a ello salió del despacho, llego a su cama, y como era costumbre lloro hasta dormir.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Naruto y su abuela Karishi, la abuela había notado que el joven estaba siendo un poco taciturno y lejano

-¿Que te sucede hijo?, hoy en la cena no te acabaste tu platillo favorito- Naruto estaba sentado en la ventana de su habitación todo en ella tenía un aire sombrío,

-No es nada abuela- pero eso era algo que ni el mismo podría creerse

-Sé muy bien que día es hoy Naruto, y comprendo fielmente tus emociones-

-Los extraño, los extraño mucho abuela…-con esta declaración algunas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, la abuela se acercó y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

-Me hace mucha falta tu madre, el tiempo pasa muy deprisa, pero aún tengo la misma sensación de aquella noche hace 9 años-

-¡¿Por qué tuvieron que morir en ese accidente?!-Naruto casi gritaba, desesperación salía de su voz.

-Son cosas que nunca entenderemos, porque el destino los situó en aquel lugar, pero ellos aún están aquí Naruto- La abuela apunto a su corazón-Si tú nunca los olvidas ellos siempre permanecerán ahí.

-Quiero estar solo un rato abuela…-

-Si hijo, te dejo descansar.

Pronto el chico rubio durmió, cansado de tanto, no pudo evitar soñar con sus padres, La madre de Naruto era hermosa, con un cabello rojo en ondas y una sonrisa que inspira la calma más pura, la recuerda muy bien, su padre era muy calmado, siempre era cariñoso con ambos, eran la pareja perfecta, siempre soñó con tener algo como lo de sus padres, un amor puro y sincero; en sus sueños él estaba en aquel parque donde siempre solían jugar, una tarde de otoño, columpios y atracciones para niños, pero sobre todos sus padres.

La abuela estaba sentada en la sala pensando sobre el futuro de Naruto, tras la muerte de sus padres se habrían desencadenado bastantes problemas entre las familias del padre y la madre del chico, una oscuridad se posaba sobre esa familia que no podía entender, la última vez que se encontró con el abuelo de Naruto(Parte paterna), las cosas no habían salido bien y los acuerdos se habían roto

 _-"Sea lo último que haga no dejare que se lo lleven"-_ Dijo para sí misma, tratando de darse fuerzas, las necesitaría, Naruto estaba a punto de cumplir 16, y con esto la seguridad que antes tenía estaba cerca de romperse.

 **Hasta aquí con el capitulo de la semana, recuerden que me gusta recibir reviews, quiero saber si les gustaría que los capítulos fuesen mas extensos o si quieren mas** **acción, gracias por leer :3**


End file.
